Tales of the Forgotten One: Lorelei's Daughter
by bluedranzer77
Summary: Rosalyn fon Fabre has been having strange dreams lately. She hears an old man, and a woman singing a strange but beautiful hymn in them, the man pleading for something. She has no idea it is Lorelei, calling her from her dreams for her to awaken. chp3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I KNOW I have 4 fanfictions already in the works…but inspiration struck when I was playing Tales of the Abyss…

I'd like to introduce my character, Rosalyn fon Fabre, Asch and Luke's sister. Guy still has his phobia around her, but its' more or less controlled since she hangs out with her brother and him as much as possible. She also, for some reason, has a strange distrust and hate for Van, but doesn't know the reason or why.

Another thing about her, is that she's the fon Fabre son's twin. Although she's not the scion of Lorelei's power, she still sometimes has dreams where he can talk to her, although with great difficulty on his part. Just thought I'd clear that up before I get this underway!

And later on, there shall be an appearance from someone from Earth 3 so…later on, this shall sorta be a self instertie…but not by me.

**MieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieu**

"Mmm…" The sunlight shone though an open window, across the floor and onto the bed into the face of a young teenaged girl. She groaned slightly, shoving her head under the covers, tuffs of long red hair peaking out from the cracks.

"Miss Rosalyn?" The huddled figure under the covers groaned at the knock on her door, the maid on the other side knocking again a moment later. "Miss Rosalyn? Guy says he'll start sword training without you if you're not up within a few minutes…" the maid was cut off when the inhabitant of the bed suddenly leapt out of bed, opening the door a second later.

"Alright, thank you. Tell him I'll be down as fast as I can. You're dismissed." The maid curtsied and left, the young lady of House Fabre closing her door so she could hurriedly change into her practice clothing. For the last few years, she had been watching sometimes as Guy had been training before going to bed. She had watched him practice Arte by Arte, move for move, step by step over and over again, until she herself decided to try out his style of fighting. Guy had found her one night last year, struggling to perform a more complex move. He had stopped her there, showing her the proper stance and way to move. Somehow after that night, she started to accompany him to learn and practice under him, training both in the early morning and late at night.

"Owch!" She brushed out a large tangle in her long red hair, pushing her long bangs into the pony tail she was attempting to put her hair into. She had slipped into stockings and a less frilly and restricting dress, one that would let her move about while training. It still could be a bother at times, but her mother wanted her to dress like a proper lady. Her figure was a pretty thing, delicate but able to withstand her continued semi secret weapon training with Guy. She grabbed a pair of leather gloves, slipping them over her fingers before she continued to brush out her hair. Her green eyes watered up at a particularly horrible tangle, making the seventeen-year-old squeak as she eased it out.

"Why does he have to get me up at _dawn_ every morning?" Rosa briskly tied her hair with an elastic, shoving her feet into her leather boots. Lord Fabre didn't necessarily approve of her learning how to handle a sword, but he didn't make a fuss of it, instead buying her a well balanced and light katana that she would be able to wield. She now strapped that to a belt across her waist, checking to make sure her knife was secure as well. When she deemed herself ready, she glanced at the mirror in her room one last time before walking out of her room, walking out across the hall to peek into her brother's room. He was still fast asleep, half on and half off the bed, his covers carelessly tossed around his body. She chuckled quietly and closed the door, quietly making her way downstairs out into the courtyard.

"Good morning Miss Rosalyn." Pere, the old gardener and Guy's grandfather, greeted her from his place at the garden. She smiled and waved at him, walking over.

"You always do a lovely job with my garden when I don't have the time to look after it properly…Mother has been insisting that I increase my studies lately, especially with music and sewing." The man nodded, taking a small rest from weeding.

"Your music is as beautiful as you are, my Lady." Rosa smiled and thanked him, walking over to Guy who was already stretching and warming up for practice. She stopped a few feet away from him, aware of his gynophobia. Though when they practiced, she noticed that he didn't seem to constantly remember the fact that she was female, instead fully engaged in their spar.

"At least one of these days I would love to take a break and actually sleep in for once like my brother does…" She mockingly mourned, bending over to touch her toes. She grimaced as her muscles screamed, having been put through a big workout last night when she decided to sneak out of the manor the night before. Only Luke knew of it, and of course Guy, since he was the one Luke sent to keep an eye on his sister as she wandered down to the harbor to watch the sea creatures. She also had managed to get into a fight with a few guys, but Guy had quickly taken care of that when he found her.

"Lighten up Rosa, or you'll become like your brother Luke." He grinned at the thought before shaking his head. A few minutes later, he straightened from his exercises, drawing his practice blade.

"alright, you ready?" Rosa nodded and charged.

**MieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieu**

Close to noon, a maid found Rosalyn softly playing her flute under a tree in the courtyard. Luke was with her, boredly watching the clouds in the sky as Guy tinkered with a fontech machine.

"Miss Rosalyn, Master Luke, Lord Fabre requests your presence in the Drawing Room shortly." Luke grunted something and flapped his hand at the maid in a lazy dismissal. "Yeah yeah, dismissed." The woman curtsied and left them, leaving the three to themselves once more. Rosa sighed and handed Guy her flute. "I'd really appreciate it if you could leave that on my desk in my room." The blonde nodded and smiled, stretching as he got up to go put away the instrument. She got up after him, brushing leaves off her green silk dress before lightly placing a hand on Guy's shoulder in thanks. The man flinched but gave her a slight smile, walking across the courtyard to where her and Luke's rooms were.

"Shall we?" Rosa asked, her brother nodding. They walked into the Drawing room, noticing the visitor.

"Master Van!" Luke excitedly ran over to sit beside his training master. Rosa suppressed a grimace, sitting beside her mother, across from the bearded man. She didn't know why, but for years she had a slight distrust of the man. Something didn't seem right about him, although she could never figure it out for the life of her. She snapped back to attention a few moments later when Van gave his departing bow to them, going outside to wait in the courtyard for Luke.

Walking across the courtyard, she noticed that Guy and Van were huddled together, talking quietly about something. She continued on, a slight frown crossing her features as she opened the door and climbed up the stairs to her room, pushing open the door. She walked over to her desk, buckling a small and large dagger onto her belt, as well as her katana. If 'Master' Van was here, she might as well get a few pointers from him, suspicious swords master or not. As an afterthought, she picked up her silver flute and placed it in the loop hole for it, deciding she could practice it while she watched Luke train.

"Awww, training dummies!" Luke's whine carried up to her room, making her roll her eyes and giggle at the same time. She walked briskly out the door and shut it after her, pausing momentarily when she felt something, something strange at the back of her mind, as if something was going to happen.

'_I think…someone is coming…'_ She shrugged it off and walked out of the tower, walking around the courtyard and the training men to stand a few feet from Guy at the bench.

"I think Luke has been getting a bit better, don't you think?" Guy mentioned, nodding to the boy who was currently spacing out. "Though he still has a long way to go, spacing out like that and all."

"You need to focus. Now charge!" Van commanded, settling into a defensive stance as his student charged at him with vigor.

"Yes, I suppose he has…" Rosa agreed, watching as her brother learned a new Arte. She smiled before hearing a strange singing voice, a strange tiredness washing over her.

"What's going on?" Guy grunted, slowly sinking to his knees while holding onto the side of a building. Rosa herself ran over to her brother, holding onto his arm in alarm.

"I've finally found you Vandesdelca!" Rosa gasped as a woman jumped at Van, a knife in her hands. "Prepare to die, traitor!" Van put up his sword in defense just in the nick of time.

"Tear…I knew it." Tear was prepared for that counter, jumping back before aiming to strike again.

"Who are you?" Luke swung his sword at her, the woman lifting her staff to deflect the blow. A bright white light surrounded Tear, Luke and Rosa, masses of fonons gathering around them.

"Damn, not that voice again!" Luke was clutching his head in agony, from another one of his headaches Rosa presumed.

"The Seventh Fonon?" Tear gasped alarmed, screaming a moment later along with Luke and Rosa. The fonons increased even more before disbursing into single particles that glittered as they fell to the ground.

They had vanished, leaving the servants and Van to wonder what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Please excuse any grammer mistakes for places and cities here. I'm playing FFXII at the moment and even then on weekends so I can't play the game along while I write this. I found a script for the game but it's Japanese translated so I'm having a rough time as it is. If anyone knows where an English game script is, I'll give them a plushie of any character they want 3

OMFG I'M SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE SOONER! MY parents took away my laptop and my laptop has all my stories and chapters on here so… ;-;

**MieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieu**

"Admit him." Duke Fabre sat at his desk, writing up some documents while waiting for the servant to enter.

"You wanted to talk to me, Your Grace?" Guy Cecil walked in, abeit with slight nervousness. He stood before the desk, trying not to clench his hands.

"I have an assignment for you." Duke Fabre opened, still working on his documents. "I want you to go find my missing children and bring them back home safely. Normally I would sent out a squad to do this, but we don't know where they might have ended up, or if they are in enemy territory. If I send you out by yourself, you should be able to move quicker and cover more ground and obtain information on their whereabouts more easily than if it were a large group." Guy agreed with the logic, although internally.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good. Lilly has assembled the nessesities of what you will need for your task. You will find her at the entrance to the manor. You are dismissed." Guy bit back a remark before bowing himself out, almost walking smack dab into a maid. He managed to backstep a few times for his comfort level before apologizing.

"It's quite alright. Lady Suzanne is wanting to talk to you before you leave. And Her Highness left me a message for you to let her know when you leave."

"Thanks." Guy quickly walked down the hallway, knocking on the Duke and Duchess's chambers.

"Come in." Suzanne's soft voice called though the door. Guy admitted himself, the duchess dismissing the maids in her room. Guy noticed with a little worry that her face was slightly pale.

"You are off to find my children, correct?" She put down her embroidery that she was working on.

"Yes my Lady. I leave as soon as I am able to. I promise that I will bring them home safely, at whatever cost." Suzanne frowned slightly, a troubled look in her eyes.

"Don't say that. You must come home safe as well. I know Rosalyn cares greatly for your safety and would be distraught if you got hurt in the process." All but the blindest of the blind could see what affections Lady Rosalyn held for her brother's man servant. Although it was down right pathetic that neither Guy or Luke noticed that.

"I'll be careful, so don't worry too much. Master Luke and Miss Rosalyn will be safe at home before you know it." Suzanne smiled slightly, nodding.

"I am glad that you are there to look after them. Have a safe journey."

**MIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEU**

"Wow, quite the sum of valuable items you have." The coachman looked over the jewelry piled up in the handkerchief. Rosa's elaborate earrings, necklace and bracelet lay in the cloth, twinkling up at the man.

"This is enough for all three of you and then some. Some of the best work out there." He gathered the ends of the cloth together and tied it up, placing it in a belt purse carefully.

"Hop aboard!" The trio of Luke, Rosa and Tear followed the man to his coach, whereas they started on their way shortly.

"You didn't have to do that you know. It's my duty as a soldier to bring you home safely, at whatever the cost." Tear reluctantly followed Rosa into the coach.

"Nonsense. I know soldiers don't get paid that much, and I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway. Besides, I can always get a new set. I bought that one myself so there's no lingering feelings or anything attached to it." Rosa offered Tear a smile and settled down beside her brother, laying her head on his shoulder as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, the fon Fabre twins were woken up by the driver shouting. "Hold on, it might get a little rough. I think that's the Dark Wings coming towards us!" Rosa and Luke stuck their heads out the window, watching the bridge go by, a stage coach rushing past them.

"Hey, it's the Tartarus!" The massive land ship issued out an order for their coach to move out of the way as it pursued the Dark Wings.

"Whoa, you don't see action like this at home!" Rosa commented, grimacing when the bridge crumbled.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long before we reach Grand Chokmah now." Tear and Rosa did a double take of the coachman's words, horrified looks on their faces.

"But isn't that in Malkuth?!" Rosa yelled, baffled as to why they'd be in enemy territory.

"We're in Malkuth?" Luke yelled as well, glancing at Tear. "How could you make a mistake like that?"

"Are you two three from Kimlasca?" The coachman asked, puzzled.

"No, no, we're from Malkuth but he had some business in Baticul. It seems we misunderstood you."

"Shame, Baticul is the other way and the bridge is out. You can't go there until they fix the bridge."

"Seriously, what are we going to do?" Luke was annoyed beyond annoyed. He huffed and slammed back against the cushioned back of the coach.

"We're headed east to Engave on our way to Grand Chokmah. What are you three going to do?"

"As expected, it's far to Grand Chokmah." Tear murmured, thinking of a plan. "We'll stop at Engave and find a way back from there."

"Do you want to keep on going or walk?" The man asked, slowing down the coach slightly.

"We'll ride thanks. We don't know how to get there anyway." Rosa spoke up, relaxing in her seat as much as her now worried nerves would let her.

"Alright, we'll be there in an hour, give or take."

**MieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieuMieu**

"Great…" Guy surveyed the broken down bridge with dismay. He had learned from a passing by traveler that morning that a bright light had appeared and vanished in Tataroo Valley. He had gone there (Suzanne had lent a to him), and found from a traveler that just got there that two red richly dressed red heads, a coach man and a solider had left in a coach in the direction of Malkuth.

'_You guys just love making my job hard, huh.'_ The Malkuthian noble trotted his horse (Rosalyn's really) across the bridge, sizing up the hole.

'_Wind Rider could possibly jump across that…or if not, I could double back to the post a mile back and get them to send her back to the Fabre Manor…and then I could come back and swim...' _Deciding not to risk the horse, himself and the jump, Guy rode back to the outpost, asking the Kimlascan soldiers to take Wind Rider back to Baticul. He then ran the mile back to the bridge, gritting his teeth as plunged into the large cold river, slowly making his way across to the other side.

**MIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEUMIEU**

"This is Engave. If you're headed to Kimlasca, you should head south though the Kaitzure Checkpoint. Be careful!" The coach man walked into the village, most likely to get supplies for his way to the capital.

"A Check point, hmm. We don't have any passports, they won't let us though. This isn't good."

"It'll be fine, right? If I say I'm Duke Fabre's son, they'll let us right though!" Luke stated confidently. Rosa side glanced at him, not so sure. "I don't think so…it's not that easy as it sounds."

"Whatever. More importantly, let's explore the town! This is the first time I've ever left my town!" Luke was seriously excited, grabbing his sister's wrist before dragging/tugging her over to the market place of the village.

"…" Tear sighed and followed the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**... It's late.**

**I know.**

**It all started last year January, with my laptop being taken away with my parents. I had many chapters half finished. My parnets turned off the laptop while it was still on with the documents open, and my files were erased. When I got it back a month later, I got really mad and dejected when I saw all my work was lost. I lost the will to write for a long while, and had many failed attempts at starting up again. Today, I finally said, 'screw it, I GOTTA get something up!' so I came out with this chapter here. It's been awhile, so my style might have changed a little, but I still have all the ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I shall work hard on getting others up as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything soon.**

* * *

It had been strange, being away from the city that she had grown up in for all her life, except for the few times her father had taken her out on vacation. She had been to Choral Castle a few times, the estate being part of her dowry, which her husband would inherit when she married. Rosalyn moaned in exhaustion as she literally fell down on the Inn bed.

"You ok sis?"

Luke was sitting on his bed, a few feet across from her with a slightly concerned look on his face. Rosalyn tried to nod, finding that having her face stuffed into a mattress didn't help much. She slowly sat up and nodded again, massaging her feet.

"Just tired...and very overwhelmed."

They had met the Fon Master, Ion, Jade Curtiss, a Colonel of Malkuth and Anise Tatlin, the Fon Master Guardian. Everyone in Engave was on edge lately, since there were unknown food robbers. Their unease and tension had led them to believe that Luke had been the one stealing the food when he was checking out an apple stand. The poor sheltered boy had no idea he was supposed to pay for a shop item, and was thoroughly chewed out by the shop keeper as Tear paid for the apple he ate. Rosalyn meanwhile was checking out the area, when her brother was being towed towards the biggest house.

"_Rose, we have a problem!" The man towing Luke into the large house shouted as he slammed open the door. An older woman with slightly dull red hair turned around at the commotion__._

"_Hey! There's a high ranking official here. Behave yourself!" The woman yelled, a tight look on her face. The man didn't listen, continuing on._

"_I can't! We've caught the food thief!" Luke fidgeted a little, clearly agitated._

"_I told you, you've got the wrong guy!" Another one of the men in the room piped in._

"_Rose, he might be one of the Dark wings! Lately he's been doing it frequently; the food robbery was the act of this man!"_

_Luke huffed in annoyance, saying with a slightly whiny tone, "I told you I'm not a thief!" He put his weight onto his left leg with an exasperated look._

"_I don't live the kind of life where I need to worry about food!"_

"_Idiot..." Rosalyn muttered under her breath. The headwoman looked Luke over, nodding her head._

"_Oh my, he's a powerful boy isn't he? Anyway, calm down everyone." The man with auburn hair turned around, adjusting his glasses with a smirk on his face._

"_That's right everyone."_

"_Colonel..."_

"_Who are you?" Nobleman or not, Luke lacked manners as he tried to move forward to get a better look. The man's smirk disappeared as he took on a slightly more official look._

"_I'm Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Empire's 3rd Army Division. And _

_you are?"_

"_I'm Luke. Luke Fon—", Rosa and Tear both pulled him back, Rosa smacking her brother discreetly upside the head._

"_Luke!" The melodist harshly whispered, giving him a stare that could freeze ice. Luke spluttered._

"_What are you...?"_

"_Have you forgotten? This is the enemy's country, stupid!" Rosa glared at him also, although she wasn't as effective at glaring as Tear. Luke gulped and shut up._

"_Your father Duke Fabre is the Malkuth Empire's number one enemy. Don't go throwing your name around carelessly."_

"_Really?"  
_

"_Yes. There are a lot people around here who were killed by your father. Don't you think we should avoid unnecessary conflict?"_

"_Is something wrong?" Jade called across the room, his smirk having returned. He looked like he was enjoying himself thoroughly._

"_Excuse us, Colonel. I am Tear, and this is Luke and Rosalyn. We're on our way to Chessidonia, but we took the wrong stage coach and ended up here instead.  
_

"_Oh my, then you are suspected of being members of the Dark Wings?" His smirk got just a tiny bit bigger._

"_We are not part of the Jet Black Wings. The Malkuth Army should have driven the real Dark Wings across the Rotelro Bridge."_

"_Ahh, I see. So you three were riding in that stage coach just a little while ago." He paused to fix his glasses._

"_What do you mean, Colonel?" The headwoman asked, confusion apparent._

"_It's Just as Tear said. The people believed to be the Dark wings Escaped in the direction of the Kimlasca Kingdom. I don't think these people here are the Dark Wings, I guarantee that."_

"_They don't seem like the food thieves." A young boy spoke up from the doorway. He was garbed in pale green robes with many symbols on them, and his hair was a much darker green than what he wore. His fist was closed around something, which he unclenched somewhat. He was the kind of boy you would expect to lightly push and he'd blow away._

"_They just don't seem like food thieves."_

"_Fon Master Ion."  
_

"_I was a little curious, so I investigated the food warehouse. There was something dropped in the corner of the room." He put his fist forward and slowly opened it, revealing a small clump of orange fur. Rose stepped back and gave a soft gasp. Rosalyn stoop on her tip toes to see around the small crowd._

"_That's……a hair of a cheegle a Holy Beast."_

_Ion nodded, "Yes, perhaps a Cheegle broke into the food warehouse."_

_Luke almost jumped up and down, but settled for pumping his fist. "See?! I told you I wasn't a thief!"_

_Tear looked at him from the side. "But you did eat that apple before paying for it. You should think about your actions."_

"_It's not my fault! I didn't know I was supposed to pay!" His sister muttered something under her breath, which sounded awfully like 'idiot'. Ion gave a small smile._

"_Well, it seems like that matter is settled." Rose turned around to face the crowd of village men. "Well? Don't you have something to say to this boy?"_

"_I'm sorry, I got all worked up over all the continuing robberies."_

"_I'm sorry for doubting you."_

"_I apologize for disturbing you." Rosa turned smartly to face Luke and Rosa again._

"_Will you forgive them boy?" Luke looked a little affronted at the term, 'boy'._

"_I'm not a boy."_

_Rose chuckled. "Ah, I'm sorry Luke. How about it, why don't you just let it be water under the bridge."_

"_It doesn't really matter..." he muttered. Rose smiled._

"_That's great. Well then, I have to talk to the colonel. I'll think of something to do to protect against the Cheegles, so all f you can go home." She started ushering them from her house, closing the door after them all._

After that, they had bumped into Anise on their way to the Inn, the Fon Master Guardian asking if they had seen Ion. They told her that he was with Jade and Rose, and she thanked them before running off back the way they came from.

"... I'm going to go find that Cheegle tomorrow." Rosalyn looked up at her brother, blinking a few times before cluing in.

"Oh. You want to prove to them absolutely you aren't the thief, huh?" Luke nodded, not surprised she figured it out. She knew him too well.

"We can't afford to waste time on things like that. We need to get to the Checkpoint." Tear walked into the room, a tray of food for them all in her hands.

"I think it's a good idea. It's not like I'm in any rush to go home... I've barely been out of the Manor, or the city for that matter. Besides, I want to see a Cheegle! I've seen pictures in books and they're soooo cuuute!" Tear glanced to the side, her weakness for cute things overpowering her sensible side just slightly.

"I'm going to go to that forest, even if you won't." Luke stated, sitting up on his bed, eyeing the food. Tear walked over to the table and placed the tray down, pouring herself a cup of water, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, we'll go to the Cheegle Forest tomorrow." They all settled down to eat, Rosa pestering her brother about the day, bantering and bickering back and forth. Tear watched the two, appearing to be annoyed, but really, inside she was watching them, reminded of her own brother. Where was her brother now? Was he still at the Manor? What was he doing?

"Tear, you ok?" Rosa asked, waving a hand in front of the soldier. Tear jerked slightly, snapping out of her daze.

"Oh... I, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She wasn't really, but she didn't feel like talking about her brother.

"Oh, okay. If you're tired, you should sleep soon." Tear smiled slightly at the kindness of the girl. She was almost the opposite of her brother, gentle and able to take things into account. However, Luke tended to be brash and hot headed, saying whatever he pleased. Tear had seen though, how that manner changed when it was concerned with his sister. He treated her like any loving brother would, although he still tended to be an idiot at times.

"Hmm..." Luke stared down at his food, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong, brother?" Luke shook his head, finishing his dinner.

"No... I just think I'm going to go to sleep early. Goodnight." He left his dish and kicked off his shoes, going into the bathroom to change into the sleep clothes they had bought. He walked out a minute later, crawling into bed before falling asleep within seconds.

"...Today must have tired him out." Rosalyn stated, stirring her stew. Tear absentmindedly nodded, watching him sleep.

"When he's asleep... he seems like a normal guy, despite all his complaining."

"Haha... I'm... luckier than him. He was kidnapped when we were ten. He changed after that. Dad would barely let Luke go out of the Manor, and I for that matter. I started sneaking out a few months ago, sometimes taking Luke with me, but we got caught one time and Father gave Luke all hell. He didn't sneak out with me again after that, but he's sick and tired of always being in the same environment. It also doesn't help that since his kidnapping, he had things handed to him on a silver platter... sometimes literally."

Tear remained quiet, weighing that in her mind. "That would sort of make sense."

"Yeah. He may be a pain a lot of the time, but he's a good person, deep down. He doesn't know how to express things properly at times however. He was way worse before."

"I see." Rosalyn got up, leaving her dish on top of Luke's, grabbing her sleeping clothes before walking into the bathroom, and then to bed.

"Goodnight Tear."

"Goodnight."

-------

"_Tear..."_

_Tear looked around in her dream, soft white light everywhere the eye could see._

"_Hello?" She called, turning around a few times, trying to locate the voice._

"_Tear..."_

"_Is someone there? Hello? Answer me!" The melodist started walking in the direction the thought the voice came from._

"_Teach... my songs..."_

_Tear's eyebrows pulled taut in confusion; she started walking faster._

"_My other descendant... She needs to know my songs."_

"_Who are you? Why do they need to know the hymns entrusted to my family?" The melodist thought she could make out a human shape in the far distance, but it was hard to tell._

"_My hymns... were lost to their line long ago... She needs to know my songs! Teach them Tear!"_

"_How will I know to find them? How will I know them?" She was starting to get frustrated now. Why was she dreaming this?_

"_You'll know... Teach them to her..."__ The shape started fading, making Tear run towards the shape faster._

"_Wait! Tell me who they are!"_

"Wait!" Tear shot up in her bead, sweat trickling down her neck. She glanced around before her sight rested on the twins.

"What was that all about? And is it even true?" She whispered, tensing when Rosa mumbled something in her sleep before rolling over, cuddling in closer to her brother. Tear sighed and shook her head, getting up to get some water, sitting down at the table. She looked out the window, looking at the half moon that shone light into the room, illuminating her figure.

"...How will I know them?"

* * *

If anyone knows where an English script of the game is found, please email me the link. I'm using one translated from Japanese, so it might be a little different. Thanks for reading, I'll be back! =D


End file.
